Feelings
by SakuMiChanNoGaara
Summary: Sakura overcomes her love for Sasuke and discovers a hole new world but now she wants to find herself after witnesing many deaths she finds confort in all her friends but has found love in a unespected person. kakasaku,narusaku,gaasaku, sasusaku,nejisaku,ovisaku,tonesaku
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto although I wish I did…

Feelings

Chapter 1

It all began when the fourth war was taking place, the moment she saw him .

Her hole life she had been waiting on that moment, and it was finally happening , but she was shocked with her own self because of the fact that she did not felt the same towards Sasuke as she had expected,

Of course she did not expect anything from him but the same coldness as usual , but the fact that she had been longing to see him since that day he thanked her and left her on that bench, Heck she had been trying to return him back to konoha with Naruto's help. And now she sees him after all that time and she feels nothing, Even Ino showed more happiness and tried to get to him unconsciously out of reflect but of course she got stopped by Shikkamaru and Chogi

All she could managed to say was a mere "S-Sasuke-kun" but her eyes showed no other emotion towards him than the normal as if he was a mere extra soldier from a different clan, Sakura did not even felt any anger towards him.

Naruto also was surprised at Sakura's reaction , he was also wondering what was wrong with sakura, even before the war she mentioned how much she was hoping to see him at least on the battle field _. what is the matter sakura_ Naruto tough to himself _, why are you showing no emotion in your eyes? Is like you don't care he is here._

Sakura felt Naruto tense as she was healing him , Sasuke also notice Naruto and than he looked at Sakura, He noticed something but did not know what It was , her eyes , they showed no emotion towards him ..all he could say was "Sakura".

But even as he mentioned her name and looked straight at her eyes there was nothing.

Of course he did not expect much, hell he was hoping for her to be angry at him or at least hate him but he could not spark any kind of emotion on her, this struck Sasuke deeply in his soul.

Naruto noticed this so he tried to loosen the mood by asking sasuke what were his intentions "So Sasuke are you here to help or are you a problem we need to take care of as well"

"calm down dobe Im here to help besides Im going to be hokage" With that he turned around leaving everyone eye struck even sakura.. **About time you are showing emotion towards our sweet sasuke** inner Sakura told her.

 _What are you talking about_ **.You been ignoring the fact that sasuke is standing a couple of feet right in front of you.**

 _Well I know but not even I know why I'm reacting this way._ **Well I think you do know, In fact you are scared of accepting it.**

 _Accepting what?_ **The fact that you no longer LOVE Sasuke and the fact that you have no feelings towards him, not as a friend nor as a ally shinobi**

Realization hit Sakura _it is true I don't have any type of feelings towards Sasuke anymore, But why, all this time I been waiting for him why is this happening..?_

Mean while Sasuke was turned around he was thinking. _why is Sakura not reacting .well at least I made a little of impact on her when I mention my new goal._

" _What did you say ? you want to be Hokage all of a sudden ! but why, That is my goal I will be the Hokage"_ of course Naruto saw pain in his eyes but deep down , very deep down he felt relieved that maybe Sakura got over him , and maybe this time he had a real chance to show Sakura his real feelings.

When the battle started Sakura showed her power , the power that she was accumulating during all those years of training , all that chakra she's been storing finally paid off .

She was fighting along side Sasuke and Naruto ,side by side ."I did it ,I finally reached them, all these years of training , I have accomplished my goal"

 **Your goal? Wasn't your goal to bring Sasuke back?** _No, my goal is different now I did try to get stronger for him but after a while my perspective changed ,I don't do it for him anymore I do it for all the people I hold precious to me, all those that have stood by my side all this years kakashi, Naruto, Sai, Ino, Shikamaru, Neji, Lee, Gaara shino Kiba all my friends, And also I did it for me._

 **Well about time. So of all those guys you mentioned ,which one holds your heart?**

 _What do you mean? They are my friends of course. No feelings attached there._

 **Liar!, you must love one of them ,or at least have feelings for one of them, not for nothing you stopped loving Sasuke, and I know because I am you remember**

 _You need to shut it , you are so distracting me, let me battle and stay shut until the end!_

 **(A/N Well this is my very first chapter of my very first fanfic I apologize for the spelling hope is not too much errors ..please review and comment so I can improve.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N in this fanfic Obito survived )**

I do not own Naruto although I wish I did…

Feelings

Chapter 2

After Naruto found a way to save all of us by being what he has always been ,a knuckle head ninja ,he finally convinced Obito that there is more than his goal to finish earth; and that Rin would not approve of what he is doing ,Obito became a real powerful ally without him we would have not been able to defeat Kaguya .

If he would have not been there to help me find sasuke we would have not defeated kaguya

It was over the moment I felt Sasuke behind me supporting my fall I knew we had won .

And I knew that I was no longer the same person I was before, I need to find my true path , so many thoughts cross my mind when I saw Sasukes eyes looking at mine , and I felt bad because I did not know my feelings, _When did I stopped loving you Sasuke?_

After everything was over I saw how Obito was injured, it was bad , and I could not help but to feel the need of doing all I could to help him , to heal him .

"Don't worry Obito as long as I am here I won't let you die , Kakashi please I need you to make room and whatever you see do not let anyone stop me, if you want to repay your guilt help me and do as I say" Kakashi knew exactly what I was about to do and he knew I was not going to change my mind ,determination was in my mind. Obito looked at me in disbelieve he closed his eyes and said. "Why are you doing these I do not deserve your help let alone your sympathy , let me die so I can be with her ,even do I know I am not going to the same place she is ,I need to pay for my sins."

"Obito if you think that I am going to let you die and be at peace you are wrong, you will live and you will earn the right to be with Rin , it won't be easy but life is complicated , I spent all my life believing in something that at the end it was nothing but my fear of being alone , but today I know I must find my own ninja way"

Who was I kidding I knew I was out of chakra ,I had given all my chakra to obito ,to find sasuke . But if Naruto taught me something over the years was to never give up and always keep trying, after all that was his own ninja way, "I will not abandon a comrade , even if I lose my life to give you that chance Obito….SHANNAROOOO!"

I don't know where all my chakra came from but it was working .I was healing him, My thought was to give him my life in exchange for his ..I was planning of doing that to Neji when I got back but this moment now, this time now I had made the decision of saving Obito to show him there is still hope .

 _What is she doing?!."_ kakashi! what is Sakura doing she has no chakra she will die trying to heal him " ,"Sasuke , she made a choice she has order me to stop anyone that gets in between"

"so you are just going to let her die?"I heard Naruto yell, Kakashi- Sensei was doing all he could to stop Sasuke and Naruto ,Yells was all I could hear from behind me, they were too tired to fight, to move, even Naruto .

"Sasuke , Naruto! This is my decition I have always stand and watch all the time you guys risk your life , always watching you both from behind, well I am not the same Sakura I was before ,I am no longer weak. And Kakashi knows this because he never left my side all those years..If anything happens please do not place any blame on him or Obito because It is my decision ,All I ask you Naruto is to have faith in me, belive in me".

And with that everything turned black, as I felt no more pain, all I could see was Obitos face ,his eyes they hold hope, and I knew it was worth it, I felt a smile coming from my own self ,I was happy because I had done it , I saved Obito , and then Blackness..

All I could feel was some strong arms taking me in a tight embrace, _sasuke? .._ I thought but no it was not him, this arms felt different , safe ,strong, and than he said . "Sakura thank you, I will live my life earning the right to be the best I can be ,I will also find my own path ,let me join you ,I will need your help so don't give up ,stay.

My eyes shot open as I woke up. I smiled at him and said , "you have nothing to thank me for" I reached my poket and feed myself a soldier pill .It did not do much bu _t_ with Obito and Kakashi's help I was able to reach Naruto and Sasuke.

"Sakura-chan! Are you ok?" I nodded "Naruto look at you ,don't worry I think Tsunade-sama will be able to fix you right up" "Sakura-Chan don't ever scare me like that! If something ever happened to you I don't know what I would do" Naruto looked at me with sad eyes full of love and at that time I understood that his love was real , _why? Why can't I fall for you? I would be so happy,… No! I need to find myself first and then after I learn to love myself I will be able to love someone else ,real love ,fall IN love. "_ Naruto, you don't have to worry anymore , I am ok and I promise you that I will always try my best, I am making my own path now, Naruto thank you for being always there for me I truly love you, you are my only family thank you for your friendship"

Suddently I felt eyes on me and I turn to look at sasuke. "Sakura" "don't speak keep your strength, I'm sure Tsunade will be able to heal you too, that is If you stay long enough" . with that sasuke looked up at me and said ."Im so sorry Sakura."" You better be you jerk!" and with that I looked up at Kakashi and he helped me up . Carrying me Obito transported us back to the battle field and finally I closed my eyes and fell unto a deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**(a/n I am a fan of Neji as well so in my story he makes it too)**

I do not own Naruto or any characters only the concept

Feelings

Chapter 3

After waking up, I found myself staring at the moon..it was its normal color again ,And I noticed I was not out for a long time because we were still outside and I heard many known voices near me . I shifted my gaze to the side and found a familiar worried face "Kakashi" "shssh Sakura rest everything is ok now you don't need to worry " Suddenly Neji's face came to my mind.

 _If I did all I could to save Obito I will do all I can for Neji as well_

 _. "_ Kakashi where is Neji's body?!" kakashi looked and me with his tired lone eye and then he smiled. "I'm right here Sakura-chan" I turned to see the unmistakable voice and to my left not far away from me there he was Neji-Hyuga looking at me with deep thought

."Neji" tears rolled from my eyes when I saw him as I tried to get up, but kakashi did not let me, "Neji ..but how … I saw your body" "It was Tsunade-sama but don't worry she is ok everyone gave a piece from their life to bring me back Sakura, but I'm glad to know that you were thinking the same thing, although I would have not approved of it"

"Neji-Kun I was so worried for you I tought I lost one of my most best friends, and I don't care, I woud do all I can to help you," "Sakura you know as well as I that I would have been so mad at you and I would die again just to pull those little ears of yours for doing something so wreckless "

And with that Neji was taken back carried by his clan with Hinata next to him. He looked at me with a smile on his face promising to see me soon. After a couple of short moments I found out that Madara had died as well

And all of us were heading back to konoha.

Suddenly I fetl Kakashi's intense glare."uhu-mm?" _Kakashi is crying?" Kakashi-sensei?_ Are you ok?" "Sakura do not ever dare to place me in that situation ever again, I love you Sakura, please never risk your life like that and let alone ask for my help to do so" Kakashi tighten his embrace so thight that it hurt and I returned the embrace with the same strength we stayed like that for a while.

During the time I was training under Tsunade-sama , Sasuke had left ,Naruto left too to train for two years with Jiraya. Living Kakashi and me behind. Most of the time we spend it together, training ,talking or just in deep silence while he read his perverted book and I staring at the sky, I don't know but watching at the moon always makes me feel safe, like if someone is watching over me. _Sakura stop being so silly there is nothing up there_ **, You are definitely going crazy ,** _Shut up!_

Back in those days , I wished I was not in love with Sasuke , and wished to be a bit older to fall in love with Kakashi . While laying on the roof top of my home staring at the dark sky looking directly at the moon those were my thoughts ,because Kakashi and I were the same .We both lost both our team mates , even thoug Sasuke was alive. it was as if he was gone . and naruto I never knew if when he face Sasuke they were both most likely give their lives because they were so stuborn.

 _Maybe since then I was beginning to forget about you Sasuke Kun._

I looked over at kakashi and smiled,"You know you will always be my number one Kakashi sensei and out of everybody you know me more than even myself , and now you know I did what needed to be done, I'm starting to follow my own path."

 _Sakura had determination in those green beautiful eyes of hers, she was leaving and I knew it ,maybe even before she knew it herself, and I also knew that she completely ignored the fact that I had just told her I loved her. well I guess is better this way, But I will not give up mean while is back to Icha Icha Paradice until she comes around I still haven't finished the last chapter. Hope she finds her true love.I wonder._

" _Well sakura is time to go but I just want to let you know that I am very proud of you," "Thank you Kakashi"_

 **Did you jus-?!** _Shut up !_ _ **But kakas-**_ _I said shut up_ **Geez ok gosh**

Back at the hospital I healed really fast ,I was very surprised to see Obito there by my side reading that book Wow I can't belived kakashi already got him hooked on that, then suddenly he noticed I was staring,I blushed ,because he was looking at me in deep thought with those eyes of his.

"Obito? I can't belive you too! Kakashi gave you the book?" He blushed and threw the book to the table. "Sakura I was so bored and I had just picked it up right now, I did not even knew what it was, Honest!" he looked so much like Naruto when he touched the back of his head like that.

 _Naruto I wonder how you are doing? "_ mmhm.. Obito? Do you know how Naruto is doing?" "Yeah he has been released , you know he heals faster I cant belive its been two days and he is already out , he came see you last night but you were out, he probably will come back tonight, but youll be out by then" he smiled.

"Obito, why are you here? Don't get me wrong I enjoy the company but you must be tired, you should go rest." "Why Sakura I'm fine of course. Im here because remember you wanted to find your path? So I figured I will tag along to find my own too , besides I want to help you train more , so that way you have more endurance with your chakra, what you think?"

"Really?! Wow yeah you are right , I kinda was tinking about leaving for training anyways , that way I won't feel so alone, thank you Obito" **Yay alone with that cutie!** _O gosh shut it, you are the one that gets me all confused ._ **Bu- But!..** _I said shut it_ **Geez ok .**

Suddenly the door opened "Sasuke"

 **(a/n Well here is my third chapter please review so I know if its interesting I still don't know who will be Sakuras tru love kakashi , Neji, Naruto, Ovito, Sasuke , Gaara ? who knows Im just going with the flow )**


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Naruto or any characters only the concept

Feelings

Chapter 4

"…" Sasuke was standing in the entrance of the door looking in , Obito knew that Sasuke wanted to talk to Sakura so he decided to play with the cold Uchiha.

"Aa sasuke please come in , Sakura was just convincing me to go home but since she might get released tonight I told her I would take her home" Sasuke just looked over in Obitos direction and noded ,Obitos words annoyed him . _Who does this guy think he is ! , he doesn't even know her like that , but than again this Sakura is nothing like the one I left a long time ago._

"I need to speak with sakura and the hokage wants to talk with you , she said is importand"

"Ok, " Obito turned to sakura and told her , "Ok Sakura I'll go to your apartment tonight and we can discuss about your training and where we going to travel ok"

"ok, Obito Ill see you than, I have to check what I need to bring along ,I wish to leave right away maybe tomorrow "Obito noded and returned to gaze at sasuke "Are you going to stick around to take her home?" Sasuke just responded with his usual nod stating he was

And with that Obito exited the room leaving Sasuke and sakura alone in the hospital.

Sasuke could not avoid the stingin pain he felt when he heard Sakura was leaving konoha, of course he was not staying either , and he wanted to say good bye to sakura ,but he never expected to find out that Sakura was planning to leave as well.

"Sasuke, you wanted to tell me something?"

Sakura interrupted sasukes thoughts and he answered ,"So you are leaving konoha?"

"yes"she said, sasuke turned his eyes towards her, he looked angry . "for what? " he said almost yelling. He did not mean to sound so upset but he could not help it.

"Sasuke I belive me leaving konoha was not what you wanted to talk to me about, of course I already know what you came here to tell me , so when are you leaving Sasuke?"

Sasuke looked surprised at what sakura told him "y-you Knew?. But how?" sakura looked her eyes with his and said. In a cold tone

"All my life you been running away from konoha , I think out of every one here I am an expert in knowing the expression of your eyes when you want to say THANK YoU AnD GOOD BYE; Sasuke I know that much about you at least" Sasuke could not belive what he was hearing at that moment even though he did not show any emotions he was hurt , really , really hurt . and he was not going to accept it.

So he gave a couple of steps toward her ,getting really close to her ,he pulled a chair and sat down on it. _Sakura what happened is it possible that I did loose you as a friend? I lost your love? No that I will not accept._

With that sasuke felt a sharp pain he had never felt before, he knew he deserved it , but he also thought that if she would have showed some type of hate or resentment anything dammit! any feeling at all it would have not hurt as much,

Sasuke got closer and closer to sakura looking straight on her eyes like if he was looking inside of her soul ,looking for something lost in there ,those beautiful emerald eyes told him she cared nothing for him , at least not anymore and he wanted to know why.

"Sakura why?, all this time I have followed the path I choosed , I never made any promises to you but you said you loved me , this will sound very ignorant but why , why you look at me that way ,since I reached you guys in battle I felt you different; I know I have no right to ask you …dammit ..! sakura I need to know why? , tell me , please did you find love? Because that would be the only reason sakura, the only reason why you are acting this way" Sasuke did not noticed but a tear was forming in his eyes as he was practically yelling in her face.

Sakura got closer to him ,He could almost feel her hot breath on his lips he wanted to kiss her so bad but that she spoke "Sasuke I cannot give you an answer that I do not posses, but I'm not going to lie, I loved you for so long or at least I thought I did up until I saw you again that is , in truth I don't know when I stopped loving you , let alone I do not know when I stopped caring for your friendship, which is why I made the decision to leave , and to find my own path, I have always watched you and Naruto be the best whether it was out of anger and vengeance or just to save a friend from himself, the truth is that I never took the time to try to reach my true potential, the meaning to leave my own life because I want to live and find my path to find my purpose, you should understand me better that anyone ,because you are also leaving ," Sasuke leaned back and closed his eyes ,he did his best to place a smirk on his face to hide the tears that he was so hardly trying to stop .he stood up abruptly turned around with his back facing her and said.

"That is different Sakura, I have made many mistakes and if I am leaving again is to find redemption. I am not worthy of being a shinobi from konoha again, I do not expect to be forgiven, All I did was wrong and Itachi showed me the truth when we were fighting with Kabuto, Sakura all that time when I left I was thinking of you, you were on my head and belive me I almost returned ,returned to you , to have a family to be happy, I have loved you from the moment I saw you in a pond, but I needed strength ,I was always afraid that If I was happy Itachi would come back and kill you and our family, and I was not going to allow it, "

He opened his eyes and now tears were visible , streaming down his cheeks. "That's why I kept going. After I killed my brother I was more confused than ever and I felt way too much pain ,so I made a decision , to cut those bonds, So when I saw you coming to me I knew you wanted to kill me and I knew that you still loved me and I was not worthy of that love so I tried to kill you so you would stop, but that was wrong and I regret it greatly, Sakura I am still not worth of that love and I will never be, But I see you here and now and I want to be with you , I will never love anyone else but you Sakura, but I do have to leave so when I return I can be with you ,and now this ,please before I go I need to know , I need to know why, why or who , did you fall in love with Obito? Or was it Kakashi? Or even Naruto I know he has always been there for you , Sakura tell me, What can I do , to make you love me again."

With that Sasuke turned to face her , and exposing his tears to her she felt pity. And deep down she understood that she still had feelings for sasuke ,but not the same as before.

"Sasuke ,I don't love anyone in specific, I am not IN love,I am going to better my self, I do care dor you but I no longer love you , how about we star from the beginning?" sasuke raised an eyebrow,"What do you mean?". She smiled "We can try to become friends again , once you come back of course"

Sasuke noded in agreement and felt relieved . _At least now I will have another chance, she does not know how long I waited to see her smile again._

With that the moon rised and it was time for Sakura to go home . At the doors of the exit on the hospital Sakura looked up at the dark blue sky looking for the moon and thinking to herself. _A new beginning is about to star I cant wait ._ and with that she smiled at the moon and left with sasuke next to her. No one spoke again, they shared a pleasant silence , Sasuke left her at her apartments door and said."See you soon sakura and thank you" This time it was not a good bye as he tapped her forehead with two fingers just like many times his brother did to him and he left, sakura smiled at his leaving figure. He did not look back but he felt her smile and was at ease.

 _When I come back sakura I WILL fulfil my next goal, to star my clan with you as my wife. Because I love you and will forever be only you._

 **(A/N well another chapter is finished I felt uneasy with this chapter so please let me know how it was and forgive any errors in my spellings.)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N well here is another chapter,, I kind of took longer because I don't know if this story is good it starts to get interested here**

 **I don't own Nruto and if I did Gaara would fall in love with Sakura too.**

 **Chapter 5**

Staring at the two giant doors of the Kazekages office the voice of Temari yelling at kankuro over some missing papers with a mixture of Gaaras hns and grumbles could be heard

"Soooo…. Tsunade-shishou told you they needed help for a hole year here?" a couple of weird noises and shattered glasses from within the office were heard."Yeah that's what she said, although we can leve if you want ,they sound loony in there" As that was said the doors flew open hitting Obito in the face.

"Gaa..Kazekage-sama….sorry um we were here by" Gaara interrupted her "Sakura-san you don't have to be so formal with me just call me Gaara" said the kage of suna with a deep stoic voice.

Gaara's eyes just turned to see a very hurt obito. Now realizing that he might have broken his nose he looked at him and smirked. "Obito the Hokage told me that she was sending help but I was not expecting you, you should be aware that even tho naruto decided to help you I do not trust you" with deep light blue eyes showing no emotions sakura could feel the environment around them turning quite heavy. "Trust me I understand but my actions will speak for them selves, so what is it you need help kazekage-sama?"

"we need help rebuilding , and I also need help organizing all the death records of the shinobi that died on the war, I need to know how many kids are without parents and alive " Gaara turned to face Sakura "Sakura-san I was not expecting you to come I heard that you were very badly injured" she looked up at him and with a sweet smile answered."Gaara you can skip the honorifics and just call me sakura that way I would feel better when I call you Gaara, besides we have a very long history don't you think?"

With that statement Obito could not help but look back at the pink kunoichi , and with a raised eyebrow he tough to himself . _what kind of relationship this two have? Could it be that they used to date or ….. no , no that cant be , for what naruto told me she was in love with the uchiha even while we were on the war. I cant help it she just reminds me so much of rin, but she is not rin. No one can be like her and sakura is sakura , no one can be like her ….so alike yet so different._

"…"

"…"

"?"

"Obito?"

"Obito!" sakura yelled " oh yeah im sorry I spaced out" he answerded holding the back of his head with his arm just the same way naruto did.

"Gaara just asked you if it was ok with you to help with the dead bodies that still need to be buried?"

"oh yeah sakura-chan I will," Sakura could not help but smile at him he rimended her so much of naruto. _They are so alike .same goofyness ,even tho he is a grown man and all the stuff that happened he still has this innocence, I wonder I need to spend more time with him so I can get to know him better._

"don't worry Obito I will be with you , we will work together" With that said Sakura turn to Gaara and started discussing the reasons why she wa here with Obito , Gaara was glad she was there and felt a little better that she was going to be able to keep an eye on obto he still did not trust much in him after all he started the hole thing , even tho madara was dead and was manipulating him from the beginning he still felt a little of anger towards him, with that in tough he asked sakura to keep an eye on him.

"Of course Gaara I do understand, but you should know better than anyone that everyone deserve second chances, Naruto gave you one, I gave you one, and don't get me wrong I belive that people can change just have a little faith in him please. I am also finding my own path and he will help me…but enough of the heaviness of the situation I want to talk to you about a couple of ideas I have for the recuperation of every village and hope that this changes the chain of vengace " Gaara looked attentively to every word sakura said to him and asked.

 **(A/N I took some inspiration from the story of sakura hiden wich does not belong to me, I have not read it but I kinda grasp the comcept of what I have heard)**

"so sakura please tell me about your plans and ideas, I understand you want to help obito in his chores and I appreciate that very much, and also how is Naruto?"

" Well gaara I have been thinking about all the problems we have been having , all the hate and all the wars, I want to help naruto and end the sicle of hatret , and as I think of everything it all started with kids that were hurting a lot. Which remind me of a talk I had not long ago with shikamaru , he was talking to me about the king , he asked me if I knew whothe king was. But I did not comprehend at the time . but now I do. The king is the future our kids our old the most important persons we have to protect, for who we give our all .Gaara I want to set up help for all those kids that will need us , specialy after this war . if you think about it gaara every oned bad guys started because something traumatized those kids. Nagato he suffer for the loss of his parents .yahoko and konan were product of the hunger at the end of the war in rain, all of the akatsuki members also suffer as young. I know because sassori and you also suffer so much because no one showed you love."

They kept silent after a while and gaara understood what sakura wanted .

"Sakura I understand and I fully approve of your idea I will help you as much as I can sakura what are your plans? I can provide assistance in suna but I also suggest you to take this offer to the rest of the kagez . I am sure they will assist you , specially if we want to keep this peace"

Sakura looked over at gaara and saw the determination on his eyes, yup sakura haruno was proud of herself, and now she had not only tsunades help she had gaara as well.

Sakura had a thight agenda on her , so when she whent to her room she saw obito and than it clicked

"Obito im glad you are here , there is something I must discuss with you"

And sakura told Obito about her plans with the children she asked him if he could give her a hand..

"I think we can star looking for our purpose with all those kids , what do you say Obito will you give me a hand? We need to help children know there is a place they can always come to, aplace to call home ,

Somewhere they can be loved and understood , and no one is better than you the ex former leader of Akatsuki, that way you can help ."

Obito seemed in deep thought and then agreed.

"We will call it the Nagato organization..because it is basically the way the three of them felt when I meet them, and that way I feel I am repaying them of all the wrong I did to them."

I felt so bad for Obito , yeah he was bad because the loss of rin, ans I saw him sitting on the bed, I sat down next to him and cupped his sad face with my hand and brought him close to me, I gave him a kiss on his cheek,and he hugged me,.

We shared a comfortable silence between us, in the embraced, and I began to understand all of the pain he felt, because I felt it too. The rejection of his love, rin loved kakashi but obito loved rin so much for a very long time. I can even say that he never stopped loving her. The pain he felt was the same as my own, when sasuke left the village , that stinging sensation in my heart , like needles thousands of them I felt that way for a very long time.

"Don't worry Obito , I will make sure you and I will never hurt again and with the war over soon all the kids we manage to help will also be happy."

Obito nodded in acknowledge and gave me a smile , we soon felt very tired and fell asleep without noticing we were still embraced with each other. But I was way too tired to complain , but I felt safe so I just fought back the nerviousness anf drifted deep into my sleep..


End file.
